The present invention relates to a gas burner arrangement, a hotplate and a cooker.
A hotplate may have a gas burner arrangement with a gas valve, a gas burner and a feed line connecting the gas valve with the gas burner. Furthermore, the gas burner arrangement may comprise a thermoelement for monitoring a flame of the gas burner. Once the thermoelement is applied with heat by means of the flame of the gas burner, this supplies electrical voltage to a solenoid valve of the gas valve. When the flame is extinguished, the thermoelement cools down and no longer applies electrical voltage to the solenoid valve. The solenoid valve closes the gas valve in order to interrupt the combustion gas flow from the gas valve to the gas burner. In this way an unwanted escape of unburned combustion gas is prevented.
EP 1 251 316 B1 describes a gas burner arrangement with a number of gas burners and a number of gas valves, wherein a mechanically actuatable switch is provided in an electrical connection between a respective thermoelement of a gas burner and the gas valve. The mechanically actuatable switches of all gas burners are mechanically coupled to one another using a connector. All switches are opened simultaneously by actuating the connector.